


Springtime Sweethearts

by babeyt33th



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician)
Genre: Cottagecore, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Recovery, Short & Sweet, Wholesome, aesthetic, ghost and pals - Freeform, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeyt33th/pseuds/babeyt33th
Summary: Obsequious and the reader have moved into a small cottage together and with the help and support from each other, they can overcome any problem they have.Updates once or twice a week hopefully <3
Relationships: Appetite of a People Pleaser | Obsequious (GHOST) x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Springtime Sweethearts

This was it, their new home.

Obsequious and y/n have known each other since middle school, they've always been best friends and now they were moving in together. They both had dreamt of living in a cottage straight out of a fairytale, and now they had that. Ever since they started becoming closer, they would talk about their dreams for the future. They had decided they would open a bakery together and sell homemade sweet treats. They both adored the idea of living together and making their dreams a reality, so they did exactly that. Once they graduated, they purchased a small cottage and space for their bakery. They never had any second thoughts about any of this, they just knew from the beginning, they were made for each other, and that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together living their cottagecore fantasy. 

Although their plan seemed perfect, there was one small detail that was being put aside, they had feelings for each other, and not the friend type. They both knew that they were both attracted to women, but what they didn't know was that they were both attracted to each other. As the plan progressed they realized that if one of them made a move, and the other didn't feel the same, it would be big trouble. Unrequited love would ruin their picture perfect cottagecore life, so they both stayed silent and remained as just very close gal pals. 

They had both overcome hardships together throughout school, but Obsequious had an experience that was unforgettable. y/n has always been slightly above average in everything, but she was nothing special. Obsequious stood out, and she liked to stand out. Obsequious was the more social of the two but she was also hurting a little more than y/n was. y/n had Obsequious and that was all she needed, Obsequious on the other hand, wanted everyone to like her and be her friend. Obsequious would study the most popular girls and saw how they were all flawed and had only one personality. Obsequious thought that if she tried hard enough and changed herself enough, people would like her. This back-fired. Obsequious was soon known as fake and two-faced and once people found out about her ED, people left her for others. One person stayed with her, held her hand, heard her cries, and listened to everything she had to say. This person was y/n. Y/n adored Obsequious for who she was and Obsequious adored y/n. Y/n helped Obsequious recover, and together they became even closer and fell in love even harder with each other. After all this, they developed their plan for the future and started to put it in action.

They had a very specific idea, but they both knew exactly what they wanted, almost as if it were meant to be. Their plan went a little like this… “Straight away after graduating we must purchase a cozy cottage where we will live together and decorate to fit our cottagecore aesthetic. We will also run a bakery together where we will sell fresh baked goods in the morning and play lofi music for the college students studying inside the bakery. We will provide tables and chairs for those who would rather sit there, and for those who prefer more cozier and comfier spots, we will provide a few large chairs and couches. Together we will make enough of a living to support ourselves, and we will live happily ever after like two snails in the woods.” It was quite the ambitious plan for them, but they were both willing to put in the work to make that dream a reality. 

Right now, their plan had just begun.

“Alrightyyyy, we have arrived my guy,” y/n said to Obsequious as they walked through the doors of the place.

“Yuup, we have arrived indeed,” Obsequious then started to walk around to explore the place in all its glory. It was a small place, definitely made for two people at the most. One bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen, and an extra room for whatever their hearts desired. All they had were some clothes, toiletries, items of special value, their phones, and a large air mattress. 

After setting down and setting up all they had, they decided it would be a good idea to go into town and buy a few things.

They first started at Home Goods, they couldn’t find anything particularly interesting so they ended up getting napkins, utensils, cups, plates, bowls, and peculiar mushroom statues. They thought they would fit the aesthetic they were aiming for. 

After Home Goods they headed back home to drop everything off, then immediately got back into their car and drove out farther to reach Ikea. They were aware of the brand’s shady background but it was all they had, so they drove to go get the essentials. They picked cute matching drawers, mirrors, chairs, tables, various other things, and a large bed for them to share. They both realized that Ikea was a wonderful dating idea and both made a mental note to come to Ikea again for a cute date. You may be wondering, “narrator, how is Ikea romantic? It’s literally a furniture store.” but what you don’t realize is that 1.) long endless paths that allow you to see all the products and imagine buying and using them with your partner, 2.) Food court for a break to sit down, eat, and talk about how great Ikea is at marketing and getting you to spend more money which will hopefully cover up the fact that the founder of Ikea was pro-nazi, 3.) long endless paths (again) that allow you to spend as much time as possible with your partner. After purchasing the essentials along with a few extra items for kicks (damn you Ikea and your incredible marketing and customer experience), y/n and Obsequious drove home to their new cottage.

It was getting dark and at that point they realized they didn’t have any food, so as any rational people would do, they Doordash Chick-Fil-A and eat that. At this point they were worn out and decided tomorrow they would go grocery shopping and set up their new home. They kissed each other goodnight in a no homo way, and went to sleep next to each other on their inflatable air mattress. They fell asleep thinking of each other hoping that they would meet again in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I hope u enjoyed the first chapter! More wholesomeness is to come!


End file.
